navalbattlezone_history_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
STD
Leader: LCB0612. "Founded: September 10, 2017" Max Members: 12 Needed Members: LCB0612 madprice unstoppable777 MineDean311 kaiser_hayden tnt_d_man gav123102 ToooPolar Jeff_KappaLin LawyerRed Boomer--- StewieCman(briefly) Deported_Mexican Jazzoly History: (Needs info on how and why it was founded.) Founded as Wehrmacht. LCB and the crew got bored and wanted to raid. Because GermanEmpire was led by a pacifist (CreeperHate), we couldn't go to war. Wehrmacht was founded, and raised DeutchesReich, then raided Russia 6 times in one week. Then, the name was changed to STD (Star Trek Discovery), due to members being excited about the movies release on the 24th of September 2017 and a new base was made on an island in the corner of the map, which was alive for 6 months and not raided once, eventually amassing a huge slimfun center as well as a large harbor with ship5s, and a ship5 sub bay. The first time STD comes into the history books of NC is when they raged war upon the EU. The first attack they made was on the founder and peaceful nation of Ireland. Their entire island was invaded, but the deadliest fighting was in their capital. (Dublin.) A total of 95 Soldiers would be killed on both sides, making it the bloodiest battle in server history. The EU, specifically GermanEmpire, hated them with a passion for this, even their leader spamming them with either verbal insults, or profanity via discord on the server-chat channel. In response, STD members raided navalclash discord with gore, minions hentai, and pictures of fat women in bikinis, and also spammed creeperhate with the entire boku no pico series and gore. Several members of STD were banned at first, but were unbanned within 2 days due to the main culprit being tooopolar, who was banned. STD and Taconavy, their strong ally, would continue to ravage the entire UK and HQ in southern France/Bavaria, turning it into a cratered wasteland with near daily raids on GEs base. The EU would slowly rot away. North Ingria would be inspired by STD and betray the EU. GermanEmpire, the only one who put up a fight was slowly rotting away. Israel betrayed the EU and an alliance called STI was formed. (STD, Taconavy, and Israel.) after this point, STD also amassed ~1000 kills against enemy players with only ~120 losses of their own, with LCB gaining 271 kills and 11 deaths. Nearly 1 month after the war began, GermanEmpire disbanded. The largest nation on the server disbanded with 50+ members becoming faction less. This is the largest defeat in NC server history. Prosperity would live throughout STI after the massive defeat of the giant. Needed Peace would not last. On November 22, 2017, 18 days after the war ended, Creeperhate, now a member of U.S.E, raided Israel's base. U.S.E would become UER and Navalclash war 2 would begin. STI vs UER. UER got the first kills by raiding 2 bases of Israel. Following this, STD raided UER and LCB0612 got ahold of 45 large nukes and nuked every base he could find, including allies. He nuked upwards of 7 bases a day at the height of the war. This war could never go into full scale due to an update, in which it was forgotten. Needed. STD would merge with Taconavy, but having a successful history of bringing down and fighting factions several times their size, due to highly skilled players and utilizing discord voice chat.